percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Wingless Angel-Chapter 31
Wingless Angel-Chapter 31 Darius ''' Darius stood ready, he looked at himself infront of the mirror. Wearing armour, he stood tall and proud, like a spartan warrior. Darius laughed bitterly at the thought, as if they would ever be able to reach the level of superiority he has. They were were only mortals, he was a god. "Master?" Darius turned around to see Allison come into the room. Allison was beautiful, he decided. But simply waved away the thought, he would never lower himself to have 'mortal feelings' and have children with mortals, that was why he was superior to the other gods. He didn't lower himself to make them feel like mortals should be treated as equals. "Yes, Allison?" He replied. "Your army is ready. We're ready to head out." She said. Darius grinned. "Alright then! To Mount Othrys !" ------- '''Theresa P.O.V We sat on the sofa in living room, discussing or next battle tactics. "Does anyone even know where Darius is?" Silena asked. "Mount Othrys." Christopher replied instantly. We all looked at him. "What?" "How did you know?" "Like I said before, I just know. I can feel that madness aura from here." He replied. "Well I've learned to trust Christopher when he says 'he knows stuff'. You guys should give it a shot." Nina said. "Okay now we know ''where he is. Now ''how do we beat him?" Mike asked. We kept silent for a while, then I remembered the dream. "I think I know how." Christopher sat straight up. "Really?" "Yeah...I had a dream last night." They kept quiet, listening to my every word. I told them about both dreams. "Anyway, what the dream was telling me was that if Christopher faces Darius alone, he'll lose." "So he needs our help?" Silena asked. "Yes, but not just us. The other Eagle, the one with the onyx coloured feathers. I think it represented Allison." I said. "So what your saying is that you need Allison's help to beat Darius?" Nina asked. I nodded. "Somehow we need to snap her out of the spell that Darius had put on her." I turned my attention to Christopher, I could hear his brain thinking, weighing out our chances in the fight. I remembered the night we spent together, how I felt safe in his arms, thinking about it I just smiled. I took his hand in mine, and leaned my head on his shoulder. I felt his body tense, but then he relaxed. I looked at Silena she was smiling like she answered a question right. At the corner of my eye, I saw Nina smiling as well. I didn't care, I was just glad I was with Christopher. "So...Mount Tam huh?" Nina said, getting up to her feet. "I guess I could drive you there, but after that your on your own. I may have inherited my ancestor's mastery of weapons, but I am in no way capable enough to fight a god. I'm sorry guys." "It's okay sis, we understand." Christopher stood up, despite my protests. "Come on guys let's go." Soon enough, we were in the car, heading towards Mount Tam. I held on to Christopher, realising that this may be the last time I'm able to hold him, realising that not all of us may walk out of this alive. Chris P.O.V "Bye Nina." I said waving to Nina. When she didn't reply I said, "Hey aren't you going to say goodbye?" "No I'm not." She said, looking out the window of her car. "Because it's not goodbye, your still going to have to meet Ben remember?" I realised what she was saying, she said Please don't die. "Okay Nina, I'll see you and Ben soon." I said to her, as she drove away. I turned to the others. "Ready?" They nodded. "Okay." I took a deep breath. "Let's go." We began walking up the mountain. ----- Halfway up the mountain, I froze. I saw four figures in the distance, I realised that they were not human. "Chris?" Silena asked, noticing my stiffness. "Stay behind me guys." I simply said. We slowly advanced, slowly the four figures came into view. Bile rose in my throat as I recognised them. One of them looked really old, with pure silver eyes and was very tall, but nevertheless I could feel his power. Iapetus. The other was a warrior wearing black armour that had stars on them, and he was wearing a helmet that used to have ram's horns on them, but one horn was broken. Krios. The other one was I just guessed to be Koios. The last figure, he wore golden armour and his eyes were miniature suns. I recognised him immediately. Hyperion. The four titan lords of the East,West,North and South. Man were we in for trouble. Then Hyperion turned around and looked straight at me. Somehow I could just make out a smile. "Hello heroes!" He shouted. I just stood frozen. "Uh, Chris. Is he talking to you?" Tessa asked, looking just as shocked as I was. "He doesn't seem hostile. Let's just take the chance alright? Everyone keep your weapons sheathed, they can't hurt us till we attack them first." We walked towards the titans. Hyperion set his eyes on me. "We meet again." "Yes we do." I replied. "What business you do have here mortals?" Iapetus asked. "The question is, what are you out here Iapetus? Got kicked out of your own house?" I said. Iapetus scowled at me, Hyperion laughed. "Ah, you have never changed. I see I was right, you were not a child of an Olympian." "You knew all along didn't you?" "Not exactly, I could sense the darkness that was hidden underneath that fake scent of the sea. I knew you were not a spawn of Olympus, though I did not know you were one of Nyx's children." Hyperion paused. "Tell me hero, do you still side with the Olympians?" I spat. "I care little about the Olympians." "Christopher!" Theresa shouted. I ignored her. "You say that, yet you travel with two of their children." Krios said. "My duty is to my friends. The Olympians are not part of them, but someone of their children are." I glanced at Mike's and Silena's direction. Hyperion nodded, as if he understood what I was saying. "Now why are the four Titan Lords, here and not on there mountain fortress?" I asked. Iapetus spat, mirroring what I did just now. "That stupid god of course! What's he's name? Darry? Danny?" "Darius." I corrected him. "Yes that one. Well he came with an army. Of course, if it were just an army we would be fine, but unfortunately that "god" somehow drove thoughts into our minds and made us fight each other. Soon enough we were forced to retreat." Iapetus said. "If you planning on going up there heroes, might as well give up." Krios said. "If the four Titan lords can't, what chance do you have?" "A good one." The four titans along with Theresa, Mike and Silena looked at me. "I praise your confidence hero but you are merely four demigods. I don't see how you can-" Koios started, but I cut him off. "Oh, it's not just going to be the four of us, it's going to be the eight of us." I said. Hyperion raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" "You want Mount Othrys back right? We want to stop Darius." "So what your saying is that you want a temporary alliance." Hyperion said. "Yes. It is as they say, the enemy of my enemy, is my friend." I said, holding out my hand. Hyperion took it. "Yes, I think it will benefit both of us. Now brothers we take back our fortress!" It was followed by a roar of power by the other three titans. "Alright then. Let's go." I turned around and walked up the mountain, followed by my friends and the four titans. Silena walked beside me and whispered. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" "No. But it at least gives us a fighting chance." I replied. Silena stepped back, as we came closer and closer to the fortress. Ladon tried to attack us, but Hyperion just waved his hand and forced it back to sleep. When we were close enough, I felt the madness aura get stronger and stronger and I could imagine Darius's smiling face. Wingless Angel Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Wingless Angel-Chapter 32|Next Chapter----->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 14:12, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page